Tres palabras
by summerraink
Summary: Post-The Truth. Scully reflexiona sobre lo que han sido y lo que son.


Derechos legales: Mulder y Scully, al igual que el resto de personajes que nombro, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox...que, por suerte, decidieron compartirlos...aunque no económicamente así que, ya sabéis, no espero obtener beneficios económicos de este relato ni violar los derechos de autor. Suyos son aunque los sintamos nuestros. ·

Clasificación: Post-The Truth. SPOV.

Spoilers: Toda la serie.

_**DOGGETT:**_ _Estábamos tan cerca, Dana. Siento que no consiguieras la prueba. _

_**SCULLY:**_ _Yo también .Pero puede que la haya tenido en estos años, si no de los fenómenos paranormales, sí de cosas más importantes._

Sunshine days

Esperanza.

¿De dónde a dónde? ¿De dónde sacarla para llevarla a dónde?

Huir. Rezar. Luchar. Creer. Ser.

Duermes en mis brazos como en aquel bosque.

Ahora no está claro quién es el más fuerte. Demasiados pedazos de ambos se mezclan en esta cama.

Demasiados pedazos. Hemos huido de la muerte y nos hemos enfrentado a la muerte, hemos muerto y estamos vivos.

Vida.

En algún lugar un niño sonríe en brazos de una mujer, de un hombre. Se siente bien. No lo sé, no sé si sabe, si recuerda aún el pelo de su mamá entre sus dedos y a un señor muy alto que una vez le sostuvo, poco después de nacer.

No sabe que aquel hombre nunca antes había sonreído así y que jamás volverá a hacerlo. Yo le tuve unos meses, tú unas horas. No hay renuncia más difícil. Nada debería poder ser ya más difícil.

Difícil.

Era difícil creer, era difícil mantener la esperanza, era difícil seguirte, era difícil luchar, era difícil enfrentarse al vacío. La ausencia de pruebas, la manipulación de los hechos, todo en contra. Era difícil levantarse a las seis de la mañana, y a las cinco, y a las cuatro. Era difícil dormir en el coche, las persecuciones, el frío, el calor, las puertas cerradas, las miradas incrédulas, las miradas insultantes. Era difícil ver a los culpables salir impunes, ver a los inocentes sufrir de nuevo. Era difícil resolver un caso, sacar conclusiones, discutir contigo, decirte que sí, decirte que no.

No

Samantha no volverá, Melissa no debía morir, Emily jamás tuvo una oportunidad, Byers, Langley, Frohike, tantos, tantos muertos... los muertos aún nos hablan pero no es justo. Los muertos nos repiten que no es justo. No, no lograste tus pruebas, no desenmascaramos a los culpables. Sabemos una verdad que no nos salva. No, no podremos detenerlo.

Detenerlo.

No soporto tu falta de fe porque tú siempre has sido el creyente, el que veía más allá, el que creía en la otra opción, el que nunca consideró siquiera llegar a considerar la posibilidad de abandonar. Quizá haya una esperanza o quizá unos números digan todo ahora: 22-12-2012. Y los vivos moriremos o será aún peor. No querías decírmelo para no destrozarme...porque quizá no quedaba esperanza, fe...

Aún tenemos fe, aún tenemos esperanza y aún tenemos amor.

Sí, tú y yo nos hemos sostenido miles de veces el uno en el otro. He dormido en tu hombro, has dormido en mi regazo, nos hemos cargado a la espalda, nos hemos arrastrado, nos hemos salvado

y perdido

y encontrado

demasiadas veces.

Fe.

Creí en ti. En tu perseverancia, en tu inteligencia, en tu intuición, en tu integridad, en tu sensibilidad, creí en tu fe incluso cuando ni me acercaba a creer en lo que esa fe implicaba. Y tú creíste en mí. En mi crítica y en mi alabanza, en mi imparcialidad, en mi entereza.

Ahora somos pedazos mezclados sobre esta cama. Yo también recuerdo aquella noche. Recuerdo demasiados momentos en los que todo parecía a punto de cambiar para siempre. Recuerdo demasiadas dudas, verdades, enfrentamientos, cercanías, distancias, caricias, incluso la desconfianza abriéndose paso, pero siempre estaba allí, esa fe. Creí en ti como tú creíste en mí: Con los ojos abiertos.

Demasiado abiertos.

Hemos visto demasiado. Simplemente demasiado, entre Bellefleur y Roswell. Un camino sinuoso con sorpresa a cada curva, con mentiras y verdades variando de forma, entremezclándose, apareciendo y desapareciendo, como nubes en el cielo nocturno. Hemos visto demasiado, apostado demasiado, dejado atrás demasiado, pagado demasiado, perdido demasiado.

Pero quedamos tú y yo, pequeño, y las tres grandes palabras, porque aún tenemos las tres, más fuertes, más palpables, más probadas.

Fe, esperanza y amor ante unos ojos demasiado abiertos.

Tú y yo en esta cama, seguimos siendo tú y yo, lo único que no hemos perdido nunca, ni cuando lo parecía, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Tú y yo seguimos teniéndonos a nosotros mismos y el uno al otro.

Sí, queda esperanza, queda fe y queda la verdad, todas las verdades, las que duelen y las que curan.

La verdad que somos y que, de un modo u otro, siempre fuimos. Una verdad inquebrantable.

La única verdad indudable.


End file.
